Behind Blue Eyes
by Timey-Wimey Somn-Like Lass
Summary: The Oldest Question in The Universe. Doctor Who? But what's the oldest secret? What's the question we never asked? Captain Jack-centric, contains some rewrite of the episodes and general Boeism. Spoilers, obviously.


**AN: Well hello sweeties! Welcome to read this story. I would love to spoil you about everything but that would be boooriing! Here's few basic thingies:**

**It's all about one man. Or two men. And it may go graphic at some point so beware if it's not your cup of tea.**

**Feel free to review and favourite/follow. I take in the helpful reviews and I'll try to answer the questions as well. **

**Updates: I'm lazy. It's horrible but I am. Or busy. You'll have to do a lot of waitin' if you decide to stick with meh. **

**Disclaimer: Somn doesn't own DW! *wipes tears* Still don't! **

**So, you have no foreknowledge. Just go with the flow! Ommm.**

* * *

Jack Harkness stood in the shadows and threw occasional glances to the door he was guarding.  
The two moons that the planet had shined softly through the clouds. Their blue and violet light illuminated in the glass panels of the buildings that surrounded the only street that wasn't bright.  
The same dark that was covering Jack drowned the whole street. He sifted; uncomfortable, and drew a hand through his black locks. With another hand he checked that the gun was still in place. The metal was cold beneath his fingers. He sighed and threw his head back, watching the vivid sky with the foreign constellations. It wasn't the first planet he had been transported to but the feeling never really left him. The feel of isolation and remoteness, being away from Earth. He missed home and familiarity.

Even his long military coat didn't keep him warm enough to get cozy on the planet. Jack pondered the name in his mind, it was really _alien._ Ovuon Namsnamok Noy was perfect hiding spot for The Time Agency. It didn't have any radiation fields, it wasn't sentient or electric and it was made of the most common matter that could be found in the universe. It was practically invisible to any tracking device, like a ghost that was on the border line of life and death. Even Time seemed to ignore Ovuon because the tick of Jack's clock was ten times slower than usually.  
Load bang was heard and yellow light streamed to the street. Jack tensed and got his gun in hand. He cautiously stepped towards the door that had been opened.  
" Jack! Jack where are you?!"  
Lovely woman stepped in the chilly air; she immediately drew her red sweater closer to her skin. Only with one hand though, she was holding a mug with steaming tea in her hand. Jack sighed with relief and dropped the gun back to its cover. He then entered the light with a smile on his face, smile he only wore for this special woman.  
" Hello Shana! What brings you off your console?"  
She winced in surprise, but then smiled back, rolling her eyes.  
" You idiot! I bet you're catching yourself a cold again."  
She handed him the mug.  
" My own mix."  
Jack took it and inhaled the herb-ish aroma that he loved. Shana was in all honest, the best teamaker he knew. And that was coming from a man who had met a bartender Slitheen.  
" Mint. My favourite. How did you know?"  
He tilted his head, curious. What if she was psychic? That would be embarrassing for him.  
" You just look like a person who likes mint. Tell you something...it's my favourite too."  
Her eyes were filled with warmth that made its way to Jack's very core. Her essence felt like home and it was so easy to lose yourself in her brown eyes...  
Shana felt a shiver running down her back. His eyes were amazingly green, the bright piquant shade only found in artist's palette. They contrasted against his black hair and she swore she could see her image reflected in them. Jack was mesmerizing personality; guarded and shy, but if you got to know him well enough you couldn't help to fall in love with him...  
After few minutes and the realisation that they had stared each other all that time; they both blushed madly.  
" Yeah...Thanks for the tea. Keeps me warm for the rest of the shift definitely."  
Jack's voice was little squeaky. She coughed and laughed, equally nervous.  
" Yup yup. See ya then Jacks, three o'clock wasn't it?"  
He wanted to say something to this brilliant woman, like would you like to go out with me? Or do you feel the way I do? Only words, however that came from his mouth were:  
" Yes, till that Shans."  
Shana nodded, little disappointed, she wanted to meet him outside their work. Being a Time Agent was sarcastically time-consuming job, and who could understand better than another Agent? But she ignored the sharp banging in her heart, she simply grabbed the mug from him and walked back to work again. She still flashed a smile that was especially tailored for him.  
Jack returned it. Bang of the door and the alley was quiet and dead again.  
He felt like slapping himself. Why couldn't he just SAY IT? Why was it so difficult?! He groaned and gritted his teeth in frustration.  
The wasn't any trash cans he could kick, another reminder that he was on Ovuon, not Earth. Shana had the ability to expel his home-sickness and when she wasn't present...  
He sat back to his spot and prepared for a lonely night with the unfamiliar stars.  
Jack's mind changed however, when a white light and muffled bang farther away marked the appearance of something wierd.  
When he saw the intruder he was baffled.  
It was _human, _clearly, two legs, two hands, one head. The intruder grimaced and stretched. Jack could hear his bones cracking.  
" Damn, how can I ever get used to this?! The ONLY time you need A Tardis instead of Vortex Manipulator and there isn't a one! Thanks to THE Doctor, _perfect _Doctor."  
The other then swirled around and settled his gaze on the stars.  
" Aah, great. Just like I said there...Ovuon Namsnamok Noy. I'm brilliant."  
Jack knew now, by the perfect spelling of that mouthful and the fact that the "human" could tell where he was just by _looking _the stars that he wasn't exactly what he looked like. Jack cursed in his mind, why had he skipped the classes that had examined humanoids? The rules of the Agency however, said that every intruder was to be captured and interrogated. He cocked his gun and narrowed his eyes, taking aim. It wasn't a long shot and since it wasn't even supposed to hurt...  
He was shoved against the wall by his shoulders in split-second, his gun kicked away in two, and laughter from the stranger in three.  
" You seriously-" The stranger couldn't hold his giggles. He coughed and got serious again. " You thought you could just shoot me? Pathetic. Do you even know what would if happen if you DID hit me? I wouldn't die, but I would be EXTRA angry. You should be glad that you're alive, not dead. YET."  
Jack gulped and tried to wriggle away, but the other's grip was like iron. He seemed positively hungry and there was sparks of madness in his eyes. How was he so strong?  
The strangers crazed eyes roamed over him, he was looking for information. His eyes widened when he recognised something. He let go of Jack and backed away, swinging the gun in his hand. He tilted his head, face unreadable.  
" What's your name?"  
Jack's mind was buzzing with shock (and from the lack of oxygen). He rose a hand to his throat and coughed. He then bended and leaned against the wall heavily with his right hand, gasping for air at the same time.  
The stranger rolled his eyes and started walking around. He dug into his pockets and smirked when he found what he was looking for. It was small, metallic disc with a complicated look. It was covered with switches and wire. He flicked one of the buttons and the whirring sound it made seemed to cut through bones. Jack bit his lip and got up. He observed the other warily, his breath ragging.  
It was obvious he was NOT to be trusted; for God's sake, he had just attacked Jack! And the slight madness in his eyes seemed ominous too, he could snap at any moment. His other appearance was normal. Brown-ish short hair, muscular, tall, piercing blue eyes. Those eyes suddenly got focused on Jack who flinched.  
" I asked you a question hmmm?"  
He was toying with his device now; throwing it in the air.  
Jack opened his mouth which had went dry.  
" I'm Jack Harkness."  
The other's expression changed into pure glee, he almost hopped in place.  
" Really!? Good for me! For you, not so much."  
He then aimed Jack with the gun that had been his just moments ago. With a bang and a flash of cold light Jack Harkness was gone.

* * *

The stranger smelled the jacket that he had just put on. Sweet, intoxicating scent of blood and the whiff of mint. It felt surprisingly comfy and at least he wasn't freezing anymore. He gazed upon his reflection that was on the panel, dragging his fingers on the many buttons of the jacket. He looked so different, he even had to change his dressing style. Being taller was good, but he would miss wearing suits...  
He touched his face tenderly. Very handsome, and oh he loved those eyes! He had to admit; smugly, that he was a genius. The Doctor always called himself that, and praised everyone around him too, to make them achieve greater goals. The stranger snorted. He didn't feel that he needed to admire or PRAISE anyone. He didn't reach that to himself either. But now...He's image was picture perfect and identical to every detail.  
He tapped the silver disc that had the complicated look. It glimmered in the light. He quickly put it back into his pocket. It needed to be safe. He should probably make it a fixed point, just for sure. He chuckled at the irony, he was going end up as a one too.  
The stranger circled the dim eyed body that lay in a puddle of blood. He checked the identification paper he had found from Jack Harkness' pocket again. He rose an eyebrow and though for a moment.  
An idea hit him and he leaped to touch the body, grin on his face. He then plucked the leather clothed thing in his hand that was an improved Vortex Manipulator, and they both disappeared, along with the pool of blood. Only silence stayed.  
The known Jack Harkness was born.

* * *

Samuel Fontes furrowed his brow, brain screaming for sleep. He ignored it and leaned against the table in front of him, peering through the glass. He had spent days there, just watching the stranger. The man's blue eyes were strained and streams of tears often slid down his angular face. His expression was in constant mix of fear and anguish. One didn't simply look him in the eye for long. Samuel still sat and stand there, trying to figure out the impossible.  
The man did not seem like a killer to the Main Director, but he knew looks could be deceiving. And the facts against him were infallible. The man had appeared out of thin air with a dead body and a Vortex Manipulator that their devices confirmed to be from the future. He had also been in hysteric state and covered in crimson. He had been so unstable that they had to strap him and lock him up which was NOT what they usually did. All the questions they had asked him had been answered with incoherent sobbing and a few mumbled words that seemed completely random.  
The Team had soon named the stranger "Looney". He never ate anything they offered, and in the end they had to get the nutrients into him intravenously. He only sat in place and hugged himself tightly, never moving. He still had optimum health which was complete mystery to the doctors that examined him. The _whole _man was a mystery. Samuel Fontes was The Main Director because of his endless curiosity. He had swore to solve this.  
The body turned out to be unknown, and it couldn't be identified by its DNA either, it had discomposed of the certain strands.  
The DNA of the stranger was unknown and their machines constantly displayed him as deceased.  
He had no personal items but the Vortex Manipulator which had been completely wiped off its usual data.  
NO leads anywhere.  
So, when Samuel finally marched to the room where the man was kept, he was beyond frustrated.  
He slammed all their results and information on the floor right after he stepped in, not even bothering to close the door. He then walked back and forth, pulling his silver hair. The stranger watched him calmly from his seat.  
" You're IMPOSSIBLE!" Samuel spat and pointed accusing finger at the other. That was really all he could say. The Time Agency was known from its superior knowledge and the mystery that surrounded it was cherished and feared. But this man...he beat them six-zero in both!  
The stranger tilted his head. He seemed very solemn when compared to his former state. Maybe the doctors had achieved something after all.  
" So I have been told. Main Director, was it?"  
Samuel openly gaped at him, mouth fell open.  
" You-" He swallowed with some difficulty, " can speak? You're sane?"  
He felt anger for the other, had all the craziness been an act or was this just a clear moment between his strikes of insanity?  
Jack hadn't honestly expected The Director to be this naïve. He was so caught up in the mystery of the "Looney" that he hadn't seen the forest from the trees. Jack had been up to something the whole time. He was following the pattern he needed to, he had to make sure that the future happened. Cause if it didn't the universe would be consumed by a massive paradox. He internally rolled his eyes. Here he was, saving the world. Saving. _The world._ Actually the whole universe since his timeline was connected with The Doctor's. How did he always end up in these situations?  
Jack stood up and lifted his hands high above his head. Spending time sitting in one place, very exhausting, his both infraspinatus muscles were aching.  
" Of course I'm not sane. I was tortured for days just to get me to this state, they were quite clever in a way."  
Alarms howled in Samuel's head, foreshadowing. The stranger was a threat, but if there were others...  
" Who were? What are you talking about?"  
Jack looked at him as if it was obvious.  
" My former employers of course. Hadn't your people got an alarm yet? I thought you were here because of that."  
There was horror and disbelief on Samuel's face now. It couldn't be possible. The stranger had been a trap the whole time and he hadn't noticed. How had he been so blind?! His earpiece rammed on suddenly. He raised his hand to his ear.  
" Director do you copy? There's an alert red on the panel area. I repeat, alert red on the panel area. Your presence is required in the control deck."  
" I copy. On my way."  
Samuel turned to accuse the stranger when he realised. He hadn't known...and the stranger himself hadn't known. He could be useful against his "former employers". He was a trap AND an advantage for The Agency now.  
" You're coming with me."  
Jack raised an eyebrow to the other's sudden change of attitude but didn't complain. His plan was working. Instead he held his hands up so he could be handcuffed.  
The Director did just that and gestured him to exit the room first. Jack moved as fast as he could to the hallway. It's usual solemn and cold was gone and replaced with running people and the smell of hurry. He heard the door lock and turned to look at The Director. The man was breathing slowly, face neutral. His façade was on again, but there was small shard of fear still visible in his eyes. Jack tried not to smirk.  
" If you try something you die. Understood?"  
Jack nodded at his serious tone.  
" Good. Let's go."  
Jack saw everything in slow-motion. Soon the missiles would hit...Excitement appeared and sparked in him. Good ol' mortal threat was back in his life again and the silence was gone. With the iron cuffs digging to his wrists, panic in the air, possible allies forming and a plan, it seemed that one man could bring the Time Agency down to its knees.

* * *

The control deck was filled with camera screens that showed every corner of the building. They were attached to keyboards that had a metallic table for each one separately. Comfy chairs were placed in front of them; The Agency wanted to increase their pace with tracking and it was best done with pleased employees.  
There was a small group gathered around the biggest screen that showed unknown object in their radar. The continuous beeps made their way around the room and echoed, creating the illusion of bigger space. Massive windows curved into the ceiling and bended to the dark silver floor with no moldings. Moonlight drained in like mercury. Strong spiral columns held the whole room in place. Wires were cleverly hid inside them.  
The alarm they had sent off didn't ring here. The air was stiff. It was the one moment of peace before the fall.  
Young woman bit her lip as she watched a Slitheen type frantically. She swinged back and forth on her foot; nervous habit. It also made the guy behind her nervous; she had stepped on his toes. The Slitheen sighed in frustration when the screen suddenly flashed, but continued nevertheless. The girl changed looks with her team members. Most of them were worried, some angry and Luther looked like he was about to cry. The girl thought he was always so dramatic, but secretly she only wanted to curl up into a ball and hide away herself. She started twisting her red locks around her finger.  
" Is it working?" She asked.  
The Slitheen sighed again. It was a strange puffing sound with lots of water vapor releasing into the dry air.  
" No. I can't lock our radar into it. It's dead space; computers think it doesn't exist."  
" But can you do something about it?"  
That was asked by a woman who held her brown hair up in a braid. She certainly didn't look happy. The Slitheen scratched his head with his claws.  
" If I get our machine's indexes to converge their summed power will resonate and they'll maybe have enough power to-"  
The braid-haired woman nodded sharply.  
" Do it. We don't have anything else to go on, have we?"  
The doors slammed open and The Director marched into the room. He was puffing and he looked slightly disturbed. He pointed them all with a finger and cast serious glances at them. Red light shined to the room from the open door.  
" Continue what ever you were doing! Time's runnin' out!"  
The Slitheen turned back to its mission and the ginger returned to her workstation among the others. Furious clicking filled the room.  
Samuel gestured for the stranger to come in. Their control deck seemed to interest him, judging of the way he swirled around and turned his head to see. Samuel closed the door hastily and went over to The Slitheen. He grimaced when he saw the slowly clearing image of the missiles heading their way. The room was eerily quiet again, the hurry was left in the scream of the alarm; outside. It was still present, only disguised as the fake peace they all cling on to.  
Jack took in all the data in the room.  
20 screens and keyboards.  
20 people. Humans and other species.  
Water pipes under the floor. Possible vents in them.  
Large windows, very vulnerable to the Tin bromide bombs that the other party was going to naturally use, those weapons were their basic set after all. Staying away from the windows then.  
Night. Pretty.  
He scrubbed the floor with his toes. It let out a squealing noise and few irritated gazes were thrown to his way. They soon dropped when recognising him as The Looney. The floor was glazed marble. Sure to blow up and leave a mess. Maybe he should try floating in the air, to be safe. Jack almost smiled. Safe wasn't exactly his thing.  
He then saw the image of the missiles from the corner of his eye. The Director was rather distressed and the temperature of the room was rising up just because his mood. The clock was ticking.  
Jack walked casually next to them and pointed at one point in the screen. It was still covered in blurry pixels.  
" One, one, six, X. Plus Enter and then Change, select A. After that two and four, four. Aand, in the end just hit the wall-button repeatedly when the green bar runs over."  
The two Agents eyed him sceptically.  
" What? I thought we were in danger or something. Every option is worth of lookin' closer ay?"  
It was cheeky answer but Samuel hadn't been expecting anything else. The stranger seemed crazy even without the hysteria. He shook his head but waved his hand at the large bloke sitting further away, getting his attention.  
" Did you hear?"  
The man pondered and then repeated the pattern slowly, with a thick British Accent:  
" One, one, six, X. Enter and Change, A. Two and four, four...What was after that?  
Jack was surprised to hear that accent in space. He should have guessed it though, The Agency had been formed by two Brits so he shouldn't be surprised to find a one still kicking in there. And the lonely teacup that he had spotted on a table when passing by had been a rather good clue.  
" When the green bar ends, wall-button repeatedly. Simple."  
The Director watched Jack, still dead-serious and Jack felt like he should...say something. Which was unusual, why would he need to reassure the other? It was definitely not like him at all. It may had been just the shock, but he wasn't in shock, deducing that from the fact that he didn't feel like he needed a blanket. Jacket though, he could do with a jacket. He had already grown fond of the military one and taking it off felt like blasphemy towards it. His own, precious Lucky Charm with pockets he would make larger someday.  
And Jack needed his disc as well, not an ugly, orange thingie. The knowledge of the freaking disc being safe would warm his very heart!  
The British Bloke had entered the code to his computer and the missiles were fully visible now. They flashed on every screen of the room with all the silvery threat they possessed. With a goldfish expression The Brit then turned to face The Director.  
" Aren't we all just poor sods. It'll take a Lotta bottle to survive that!"  
The Director merely nodded and saw the sad looks in his team's eyes. The look of a kamikaze plunging to the war with explosions strapped on and an impossible mission.  
" And that was SPOT on. But yuck, that's why I prefer American Accent. Hmmm, Scottish isn't that bad. It's more sultry." Jack's thought progress travelled to a tenth incarnation of a certain Time Lord...

* * *

"The panels are going down in 3 seconds, after that were powerless!"  
" They targeted the weapon system, they're all malfunctioning!"  
" My code is being overwritten Director!"  
" Mine too!"  
" Enemies in the sections 5,4 and 8! Commander Haven and his team are down!"  
Samuel sighed with his head bowed down. His life's work was falling apart before his eyes. The computers sparked with electricity and unknown numbers teemed on their screens. Distant screams and the sounds of explosions were heard. Even the floor beneath them rumbled, nothing was stable. People ran around, they were trapped in the deck, they couldn't escape. People talked to him. People asked him what to do. They were beaten, the other side knew more. There was no use of fighting now.  
One thought stayed in his head. The Agency never surrendered...  
Samuel quickly grabbed the speaker from the Agent that ran past him. He started to accuse him but stopped when recognising him. Samuel, suddenly very grateful for The Om-Com they had, flicked the device on and yelled into it. His words were soon heard in all the speakers of the building. They HAD to reach every floor, every room, every Agent.  
" Listen and DO AS I SAY! Code GREEN! I repeat: CODE GREEN!"  
There were nods of approval before everyone ran back to their stations once again; only to push a certain button and then run.  
Code green had been created for one purpose: to keep others from getting their paws on The Agency's information. Everyone that worked there had a specific area of the building to clear off; in other words, to destroy. After that they would disappear with no traces. That was how they had designed their Vortex Manipulators, they were prepared for these kinds of situations. If you can truly prepare for them.  
Samuel watched the faces of the people he had worked with, his family. Tears started to form in his eyes, blurring his vision.  
Arleen, the pretty redhead with a ginger cat and dashing smile.  
Grain Doth Sagg Craas-Slitheen, happy father of two eggs and their best tracker.  
The former ice cream man from 21st century London, Luther Lee.  
Human-ish Mora from the New Earth, she had seen her planet burn.  
The two Pallushi Cryd and Chaser from the Scarlett System. Chaser loved Snickers and Cryd sang in the shower.  
A tree of Cheem, the brilliant Des.  
He saw the stranger standing next to the second Detector, Chad. His eyes were glazed over, clearly in deep thought. Samuel thought bitterly that the other was the most unlucky fellow he had met. If he didn't count himself, but you can't really meet yourself can you? Expect with time travel, ignoring the paradox-part. It was something Samuel had really wanted to do, and now he never could.  
The stranger snapped out of his bliss to stare at him, mouth falling open to say something, but he never finished that sentence. Load burst of fire hit the glass windows, tearing them down with disruptive noise. Shockwave came and send people flying backwards, among the equipment they had on the deck. The floor exploded and the marble crumbled. Smoke filled the everything, including the lungs. Cries and electric wires flowed in the air like feathers, defying gravity. Pain made itself known, his forehead was on fire, it felt like the flames were licking him and the hell, maybe they were.  
Spilling blood blinded him and the ash dyed him grey.  
The sounds of buttons being rammed down and Vortex Manipulators used mixed in Samuel's head and he fell down, down, numb.  
Was he defying gravity as well?

* * *

**To be continued...**


End file.
